


It's a Promise

by SGALOVER



Series: Frienemies [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Episode related Flash S02E19, Episode related Legends of Tomorrow S01E12, frienemies, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm cutting it a bit close as far as episode air dates but here goes nothing.  Based off the Flash S02E19 and Legends S01E12.  Len and the team are going off to face Savage.  Because it might be the last time they take a pit stop in 2016 to say their peace with the people they care about.  Len decides to go visit Barry and isn't expecting what he finds.  Turns out a lot has been going on since he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write. It's been a while since I updated this series and I'm sorry for that. It's just been so hard to find a good spot. I figured this was as good as any seeing as how the end of both show's seasons are ending soon. I hope that when that happens I am given enough muse fuel to write a really good one to follow this up with. Anyway, let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas of your own for a scene for this series let me know. I hope you like it :)

Len stood in Barry's apartment and just looked. It was different. The last time he had been here, just to look around on his own time, the place had been spotless. Now it was a mess. Not in a way that would make Len concerned that something bad had happened. It was just dirty. He let his eyes roam over the sink filled with dirty dishes and frowned. He checked his watch. Barry should have been home by now.

Len turned from his place at the kitchen island and looked at the front door when he heard a key slip into the lock. The man who entered seemed frazzled and cranky. His clothing was damp from the rain outside, hair plastered to his forehead. He was shaking out an obviously broken umbrella and muttering angrily to himself, “It's not hard to miss a puddle that damn big. It's not like they couldn't see me. Probably thought it was funny.” Len watched the kid take off his jacket and kick off his shoes. It wasn't until Barry was half way across the room that he even noticed the intruder in his kitchen. Len expected the same reaction as on Christmas Eve those few months ago. Instead Barry just stood there and glared at him, “I'm really not in the mood right now Len.”

Len's frown deepened. After their last exchange he figured Barry would be more curious. Filled with angry questions about where Len had been all this time, “Good to see you too Barry.” Len moved around the kitchen island and walked forward until the only thing separating them was the coffee table in the living room, “It's been a while.” 

Barry blinked and then his frown vanished. He gave a sigh and sagged, his whole frame caving in on itself. Barry now resembled a broken child more then a super hero, “Yeah. You missed a lot.”

“I'm starting to get that.” Len moved around the last barrier and put a gentle hand on Barry's arm, “Sit down, I'll make some cocoa.” Barry followed instruction without a word and sat on the couch. Len moved to the kitchen again, calling over his shoulder, “You better have mini marshmallows this time.”

\---------------BREAK------------

Len took a sip of his cocoa and winced. It had long gone cold. He had been too distracted by what Barry had been saying to drink very much of it. Len put the mug down on the coffee table and turned back to the kid on the couch next to him. His face was stained with fresh tear tracks. Those red rimmed eyes were staring blankly at the hands clasped so tightly on knees that the knuckles were white. His frame was so curled in and tense Len was a bit worried he might break something. But he was even more worried because...

“But they're going to get it back right?” Len pushed slightly, trying to ignore the strain in his tone, “That Harry guy said he'd help you. And once you get it back you can fix everything. I know you Barry. It's what you do.”

“I don't know if I can beat him. Even with my speed.” Barry sounded so broken. Len wasn't surprised. The kid's life was falling to pieces all around him.

“You can do anything Barry.” Len decided to drop his own bomb now, “After all, you turned me into a hero.”

That got a reaction. Barry's head whipped around faster then Len had seen him move all night. His eyes were wide with confusion, “What?”

“You remember when I left town? Our conversation at the bar?”

Barry suddenly looked a little guilty, “I'm so sorry. After you left things got...well you know what happened. I never got a chance to look for Lisa. But I guess since you're back now it's a good thing I didn't.” the smile was small but Len would take it

“Yeah.” he gave a small smile of his own, “But you might still have to. Job isn't over yet.”

“And the job is you being a hero?” Barry was all confusion again, “I haven't seen or heard about anything.”

“You wouldn't.” Len let a large smirk grow, “Not unless you were looking through the history books.”

\------------------BREAK-----------

“Wow.” Barry said as he sipped his refreshed cocoa. His eyes, now filled with dazed wonder, were looking out the living room window. Night had now fully fallen but the rain continued on with no sign of stopping, “Time travel.”

Len gave a slightly bitter snort and sipped his own drink, “Not all it's cracked up to be, obviously.”

Barry frowned and turned his body to mirror Len's own posture. Arm over the back of the couch and one leg tucked up so he could face Len with his whole body, “I'm sorry about Mick.”

“So am I.” Len looked into his cup and said softly, “We're working on it. It's not like it was before. I don't know him anymore. Not like I used to.” Len let his fear show through as he looked back up into Barry's soft eyes, “I don't know what he'll do when this is all over.”

Barry looked so guilty as he said, “I wish I could help answer that.”

Len took a deep breath and retook control of his emotions, “I don't need an answer. Just a promise. And you better keep this one.” Barry nodded seriously, “When we come back, because we will, I need you to be there. I need you to be there in case things go South. In case he decides, now that the threat is gone, that he can turn back to trying to kill us all. I don't think he will. But I was wrong about him before. So this time I'm covering my bases.” he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the device Rip had given him. It was small and silver and resembled a compact mirror. He clicked it open and showed the small screen inside, “This is a communicator. It only works when there is someone near by with the tech to get in touch with it. So that means it should only work once the Wave Rider comes back again. I've already set Gideon up to send you our coordinates the second we land. I want you there.”

Barry reached out and took the device as if it were a fragile piece of glass. He looked down at it with a strangely blank face, “Len.” his voice shook slightly, “What if I can't be there.”

“What are you talking about?” Len asked in genuine confusion, “I mean, yeah, the Flash is a busy guy. But I think protecting my team is a bit more important then stopping a mugging. I mean, they're your friends too right?”

“Of course I want to protect you guys!” Barry snapped, angry eyes meeting Len's own, “But what if...” the anger drained to be replaced with pure defeat, “What if I'm not around any more?”

Len's chest was gripped with a sudden fear that he refused to recognize, “You will be.” he said calmly

“But what if...”

“You will be!” Len snapped, making Barry jump in surprise, “You will be because you are going to get your speed back. You're going to get it back and then kick the ever loving shit out of this Zoom bastard. You're going to save the day, just like always. And then, when I come back, you'll be there. You'll be there to tell me that you always told me I was capable of being something better. A hero. And I'll be able to buy you a beer that won't do shit for you as a way of saying thanks.” Len felt like he was a live wire. He had said more then he intended, but every word was true. It was the sort of truth that needed to be shared now. Because in the near future, relatively speaking, one of them might not make it. One of them might fall to the danger they faced. And Len would be damned if either one of them just gave up without a fight. He reached out and took tight hold of Barry's shoulders. He let his icy blue eyes bore hard into Barry's green ones, “If I get back, and Zoom is still around, we'll have that team up you were always so eager for. That's my promise to you Barry.”

More tears, it broke Len's heart. Barry pushed forward and the space between them vanished as the young man wrapped himself around Len's torso. His grip was tight, filled with fear and pain. His shoulder shook with heavy sobs as everything gave one last push against his defenses and cracked them. The kid was broken now. But Len knew he was already starting to heal. Len let his arms wrap around the smaller frame and rubbed. He made small shushing noises and stroked his fingers through Barry's hair. It reminded him much too much of when Lisa was still young. It ended the same way as back then did too. Barry went limp, passed out after so much crying. Len simply lifted the former speedster into his arms and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

\------------BREAK---------------

Barry slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he panicked, thinking he was late. Then he remembered it was his day off and relaxed back into his pillow. His sleepy mind wandered until the face of Leonard Snart appeared. The conversation from the night before flooded his memory and he sat bolt upright. He was in his bed, still wearing his clothes minus his shoes, and he was alone. Not that he was really surprised. Len had things he had to do. Like save the freaking future! Barry's eyes caught a glint and he turned. The light streaming in through his window was catching on a small sliver object on his side table. Barry reached out and picked it up carefully, flipping it open. There was a piece of paper folded neatly over the screen inside. Barry picked it up, opened it, and smiled. 

It's a promise Barry  
-LS


End file.
